Única y Especial
by JazminAtamari
Summary: Esta es la história de Alice que aún humana ya tenía el don de v el futuro. Razón que lleva a un sanatorio, para que después alguién la transforme en vampira. Aquí, veremos todo lo que nuestra pequeña duende pasa antes de encontrar a Jasper, el amor de su vida y a la que pasará a ser su família, los Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas! Está es mi primera história y me gustaria mucho saber que creen... Tiene futuro? Les gusta? Odiaron? Please reviews! No importa si es para criticar o no. Bueno... Les dejo con la história. Besitos. ;)

De algun lugar muy distante, alguien me llamaba. Yo podia escuchar la frenética niña gritandome, " Alice! Alice! Tienes que despertar! " Sua voz mezclada con la visión borrosa que me tragaba. Intente salir de la visión, pero no podia dejar completamente las imagenes y sonidos que me habian dejado impotente mas una vez. Lentamente, la visión de la família en la carreta , los gritos, e el rio revuelto disminuyó y me di cuenta de donde estaba.

La voz era de mi hermana, y yo estaba echada de barriga, en la carretera de tierra. Lo sabia por causa del sabor mixto de sangre y tierra en minha boca. Otras vozes frenéticas estabam ahora perceptibles en el área a nuestro alrededor.

" Ella está bien?" , Preguntó una mujer cuya voz estaba temblando a causa del miedo.

" Ella necesita de un médico? O cual es su problema? " Esta era una voz de hombre que parecia con rabia ou en pánico, aún no podia decir cual.

Me volteé y me senté. Por lo menos não tenia ningún dolor de cabeza esta vez. Miré en dirección a una família que estaba en el vagón y me quedé en shock al ver que ellos parecian haber estado en mi visión. Los encaré en silencio, reconociendolos.

" Querida, estás golpeada?" La mujer me preguntó. Yo no podia responder, solo miraba sus rostros familiares.

" Mi hermana tiene ataques a vezes, como epilépsia o algo así. " Le era muy agradecida por la mentiras rápidas y habilidosas de Cynthia. " Ella vá estar bien, señora. No se preocupe senhor, la llevaré a casa, a nuestra madre. " De repente, ella y el hombre estaban ayudandome a levartarme. Mis rodillas me quemaron con los arañones nuevos, y mi vestido estaba roto donde me habia raspado atraves del material. Mamá se enfurecerá.

Muy rapidamente, la família secsubió en la carreta vieja e se fué en dirección al rio. Yo queria avisarlos e hacerlos parar, pero que podria hacer una niña de trece años? Ellos nunca me escucharian, y yo no tenia la razón siempre, de lo que veia en essas visiones – realmente no. Era como intentar diferenciar un color en medio de la nieve profunda que teniamos aqui en Biloxi casi todos los dias. Nunca habia lo suficiente para saber la verdad de lo que pasaba, apenas lo suficiente para deslocarme del mundo, aterrorizar mi madre, y enfurecer mi papá.

"Alice?" Cynthia estaba dudosa. "Alice, necesitamos llevarte a casa." Sus ojos aún estaban llenos de miedo devido a mi casi accidente – el accidente que yo ni siquiera me acordaba.

Su voz me trajo completamente de nuevo al presente. Yo podia sentir el calor húmedo del dia presionando en mi piel mojada. La mayor parte de mis brazos y piernas estaban, ahora, incrustados con la tierra de la carretera. Felizmente, mi largo cabello estaba en dos colas, por eso no estaba enredado y pegado en mi piel también. Mis rodillas, manos y lábio inferior estabam sangrando.

"Desculpame Cynthia, lo siento tanto. Esto no deberia haber pasado, perdoname. " Ya estaba casi llorando. Como iba a verle a mamá en este estado?

"No te preocupes con eso Alice," ella murmuró. No era justo con ella y yo lo sabia. Ninguna niña de diez años deberia ser tan responsable por su hermana mayor. No deberia haberle pedido que venga, pero después que me levanté, yo estaba tan feliz que ella haya venido.

"Que tan malo fué?" Le pergunté murmurando. No sabia si queria saberlo.

"Tú apenas parastes. Te parastes en el médio de la carretera con la carreta llegando! Casi no te empujé a tiempo", ella casi lloro en su frustración. Me miró por debajo de su pesado y escuro cabello y suspiró: "Que fué esta vez?"

"La família", dije casi sofocada. Con suerte, estaba equivocada nuevamente. No dije más nada, y ella también no preguntó nada mientras caminabamos lentamente hacia nuestra pequeña casa. Intenté recordar que haciamos antes de la visión. La abuelita.

Habíamos ido a su tumba en el cementério. Deberia haber sido un viaje tan fácil en esta mañana caliente de agosto. Yo solo necesitaba ver su sepultura nuevamente y poner flores sobre ella. Nosotras corríamos de vuelta a casa, riendo de la simples alegria de correr. Fué cuando la visión me habia llegado, y ella deve haberme empujado, desviandome del camino de la carreta mientras estuve en lo que mamá llamaba de estupor.

El recuerdo del viaje trajo de vuelta el sentimiento sordo de pérdida que pesó en mi corazón esta mañana. Sentia tanta falta de la abuela. Yo era su tocayo y su compañera, o eso dijo la familia. Éramos tan parecidas, casi asustador. No muchos en la família adivinaban lo que nosotras compartiamos, y esa verdad era realmente asustadora – como una pesadilla.

Ella había muerto en uno de los manicomios cerca de aquí. . Sus visiones la habian dejado loca antes de que naciera, pero no se fué hasta dos años atrás, quando ella estaba tan mal que tuvo que ser "alejada" para su própio bién. Los recuerdos de mi tiempo con la abuela eran a la vez reconfortante y aterrador. Ella era la única persona en que realmente podía confiar, pero su locura, mi futura locura, me assustaba mortalmente. Yo estaba ahora, a los trece años, casi tan mal como ella estaba a los cuarenta años.

"¿Qué estás pensando?", dijo Cynthia. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y preocupados.

"No te preocupes, Cynthia, no voy a passar por otra visión, por lo menos no lo creo. " Como quisiera poder decirle, asegurarla que no pasaria nada. Yo podria ser normal si yo pudiesse saber cuando estas cosas iban a pasar. Podria hacer amistades y participar de fiestas, estar con otras cgicas sin asustarlas. Queria bailar ballet de nuevo y sentir mi cuerpo girar y volar. Como estaba, no creo que pueda ir a la escuela este año también. Queria tanto una vida normal de nuevo que hasta se habia vuelto un dolor constante.

"Odio mi vida! Me gustaría nunca haber nacido! ", Le grité a Cynthia, al mundo, y a Dios, al mismo tiempo.

"No digas eso! Nunca más digas eso Mary Alice! " Cynthia me gritó. La había asustado. Mas una vez..

" Pero yo quería, Cynthia, sinceramente quería. Tú eres la única que me acepta. Mamá, ahora, me mira raro también. Desde que el médico dijo que yo tenía problemas mentales, ella me mira como si no fuese más su hija. " Debería haber parado ahí, pero necesitaba botar todo lo que me mataba por dentro.

Mis lágrimas estaban fluyendo abundantemente y mi respiración se hizo entrecortada mientras yo hablaba la verdad aterrorizante de mi vida. "Papá me odia, él realmente me odia, e tú no digas lo contrário. Puede ser que ya no me pegue, pero aún así él me odia. Yo ya no tengo a nadie, Cynthia. No puedo salir de casa de ninguna forma. Apenas mirame! Estubimos fuera de casa por apenas veinte minutos y apenas mirame! No puedo ir a la escuela. No puedo ir a mis clases de ballet. Ninguno de mis amigos siquiera me visita. Sólo quiero una amiga con quien hablar, jugar con nuestros vestidos, hacer su pelo y contarnos secretos. Quiero ser feliz de nuevo. Quiero ser como era antes… antes… antes que esto empezara a volveree un lío. " Me golpeé la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte para que me puediese doler.

"Mary Alice Brandon! Que te pasó? " La voz enojada de mi madre me dejó congelado en mi lugar. Ella había estado colgando la ropa para que se secara con el sol, y miraba mi apariencia con desaprobación. Yo sabia como deveria estar pareciendo, y pagaria por eso.

"Ella apenas se cayo en la carretera, mamá. Ella no hizo nada malo. "

Mamá no creyó en la mentira de Cynthia, ella lo había visto muchas veces en los últimos cuatro años. La primera vez, ella había estado aterrorizada. Fue su madre quien se encontraba en el cementerio. Ella rezó y lloró para que la maldición que cayó sobre su madre no cayese sobre mí. Conforme los años pasaron, por lo tanto, ella fué obligada a aceptar que yo era igual a la abuela, pero peor, mucho peor. Ahora mamá estaba distante de mí. La única persona que podria reconfortarme en sus braozs, aquella persona que yo necesitaba tanto ahora que casi me partía en dos, apenas estaba de pié ahí, con raiva, con los brazos cruzados e sus ojos de ódio. Yo estaba sola.

"Alice, vé a tu cuarto y limpiate. Quedate allí. Se acabó, esto se acabó, me estás escuchando! No más paseos" .

"Pero, mamá, por favor. Estoy tan cansada de estar en casa. Por favor, apenas deja que me siente en la varanda hoy. Está tan claro afuera, e quiero quiero quedarme en el jardín".

"Anda arriba y limpiate. Tu padre y yo necesitamos conversar". De repente parecía cansada y ojerosa. Ella parecia tener setenta años, e la culpa golpeó con fuerza mientras corría en dirección a casa. Yo era culpable por que toda mi família sufriera.

Estaba sentada, dibujando de nuevo en mi cama. Había comenzado a dibujar para ayudarme con las visiones, pero eso había dejado mamá y papá tan molestos que ahora todo lo que hacía era dibujar la vida que perdí. Mi habitación decorada con fotos de amigas en coloridos vestidos, las fiestas que no iba hacia mucho tiempo, y lugares que no podía ir a ver. Me hizo sentir mejor tener algo para recordar mi vida antes que las visiones llegaran.

Escuché el tum-tum-tum de mi padre en las escaleras. Sabia que eso pasaria sin la necesidad de una visión para avisarme. Los pasos de papá eran muy pesados y yo sabia que él estaba furioso antes que él viniese hasta mi puerta y la abriese con fuerza. Papá odiava a la abuelita y sus ataques extraños. Nadie odiaba las cosas que no eran normales más que mi padre, y poreso, ahora, el me odiaba. No siempre fué así, e las memórias de abrazarlo e darle besos después que él llegaba a la casa, del trabalho, siempre me hacía feliz. Él no me tocaba más, exceto para pegarme con una vara por casi dos años. Tendría plazer en que me pegue con la vara em vez del ódio que había substituído su preocupada fúria.

Ele me miró mientras entraba, agarró el dibujo, rompió el papel en dos, e lo tiró al piso.

"Que pasó esta vez? Cynthia no me dijo". Me gritó.

"Apenas una família en una carreta, eso es tudo" , mentí.

"Bien, eso casi te mato, não es así? Tu hermana podría haberse herido severamente esta vez. Por que salistes de casa?"

"Solo queria ver de nuevo la sepultura y poner flores sobre ella, porque siento mucho su falta " , le dije, mi voz en un sussurro. Era mejor no decir el nombre real de la abue.

"no ves lo que está pasando aqui, Alice? Es como con ella, solo que peor. Casi has muerto a dos cuadras da casa. No podemos ir a ningún lugar ahora. No podemos dejarte sola. Dios sabe de eso, no podemos dejar que las personas te vean. Que pensarían? Tu madree está siempre llorando, tu hermana está siempre preocupada, y yo no puedo vivir así". Puso sus manos en su cara. De repente, él también parecia más viejo y muy cansado.

"Papá, lo siento mucho. Quiero ser buena, realmente quiero. Me voy a esforzar más, " sussurré, pero ambos sabíamos que no había nada que yo pudiese hacer sobre los ataques.

"Lo sé querida, pero esforzarte más no vá parar esas cosas. Yo vi eso com tu abuela. Tú eras alegria para todos a tu alrededor, antes de todo esto" , él estaba hablando consigo mismo ahora, e su mente estaba lejos. "Nunca andabas en cualquier lugar, tú bailabas. Donde quiera que pasases, simplesmente llevabas la alegria. Tus trenzas, ellas siempre pareciam bailar contigo mientras andabas. " Él sonrió, pero después se volteó hacia mí y sus ojos estabam terriblemente duros y llenos de ódio que yo me acostumbré a esperar. "Tienes que irte ahora. No puedo verte pasar por esto, como ví a tu abuela. Yo simplesmente no puedo. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo siento mucho si demoré demasiado en actualizar. Intentaré no demorar mucho la proxima vez. Espero que les guste y buena lectura. Besitos :)**

Sin decir otra cosa, se fué hasta la pared donde yo guardaba todas mis fotos y comenzó a romperlas. Eso dolió más que sus palabras podrían hacerlo algún dia.

"No papá, no, por favor. Esos dibujos no son sobre visiones, apenas amigas y ropas y cosas del tipo. Por favor, papá, no!"

"No quiero nada de sobra. Nada de lo que eres. Estás saliendo de esta casa ahora, y no quiero nada tuyo aquí."

Sentí sus palabras rompiendo mi corazón, las duras palabras dolieron más que cualquier vara con la que mi padre ya usó para pegarme. "Que… pero… donde… porque… , " las palabras salian sofocadas a causa de mis sollozos mientras veía en su rostro a donde me llevaría. Fué la peor visión de todas. La oscuridad de la visión me llenó la cabeza cuando comenzé a temblar. Escuridad, corrientes, gritos y puertas – muchas puertas – esta fué mi más temida y más vívida visión, y ahora se estaba volviendo realidad.

Mamá apareció con los ojos inchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

"Alice, querida, es lo mejor. La abuela estaba bien ayá. Ellos pueden ayudarte. Querida no llores, vamos a buscarte estés bien" , ella habló con la respiración entrecortada.

No, ellos no irían. Yo lo podia ver en la cara de mi padre. Él hablaba en sério cuando dijo que no me queria ni a mí ni ningún recuerdo mio.

Yo sollozaba tan fuerte ahora que no me podía mover o ver. Apenas me abrazé y comenzé a mecerme hacia atrás y hacia adelante, intentando darme la paz que la visiones me darían.

Mamá y papá arreglaron rapidamente mis pocas ropas, y mamá agarró mi osito de peluche. Los vi terminar y voltearse hacia mí. Mi estomago se retorció en panico, y todo en lo que podia pensar era en Cynthia. Corri hacia su cuarto e intenté encontrárla. Vacío. Bajé las escaleras y corrí através de cada habitación de la casa. Donde estaba? Cynthia, te necesito! Donde estás? Las palabras quemaron mi cabeza mientras yo las gritaba várias veces para mí misma.

La fuerte mano de mi padre agarró mi frágil brazo. "La mandamos a la casa de la tia Jenny y pasará la noche ahí. Ella no necesita estar aqui para ver esto." De repente, sus ojos estaban menos odiosos, y casi, pero no completamente, gentiles. "Alice disculpame. Yo lo siento mucho de verdad, pero ya no puedes quedarte aqui. Podrias haber muerto hoy, y ella podria haberse herido también. Ella necesita su própia vida. Esto nos está matando, y ya está mas que en la hora de parar. És la mejor cosa que podemos hacer por ti y por nosotros" .

El no me había tocado hace tanto tiempo que su mano parecia extraña contra mi piel. Intenté abrazarlo. Intenté moverme y agarrarle de la cintura como lo hice tantas veces antes que mi mente enloqueciera, pero el me empujó con las manos fuertes y me llevó hacia la carreta. Mi madre ya estaba ahí, esperando, tenia el semblante triste y cansado de la tarde. Ella siempre fué pequeña, como yo, pero ahora parecia invisíble, curvada y temblando a causa de sus lágrimas. Papá me puso en mi lugar usual, en la parte de atrás de la carreta, y yo me acosté ahí, perdida en el dolor de su traición. Ellos no me querian. La visión terríble que me assombró muchas veces se volvia realidad a cada segundo que pasaba, porque ellos no me querian más.

"Yo los amo, por favor, lo amo tanto. Por favor, no me lleven ayá, por favor, por favor, por favor. Seré buena ahora. Les prometo. Por favor." les imploré através de mis lágrimas. El cuerpo de mi madre tembló aún mas fuerte, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Yo apenas continuaba repitiendo, hasta que mi voz se fué, a causa de tanto gritar, y ya no pude reproducir cualquier sonido. No me movi durante esa la hora y media de viaje para el edifício de grandes portones en la periferia de la ciudad. Estaba tan ahogada en el dolor que sentía por lo quemis padres estaban haciendome que ni me di cuenta cuando la carreta paró y papá hablaba con el hombre en el porton. No miré a nadie ni a nada cuando unas manos fuertes me levantaron del asiento y me llevaron a una sala mal iluminada.

" … Si, estoy de acuerdo con su médico, pero…"

" Provablemente esquizofrenia, pero puede que no sea tán grave así…"

" Si, nosotros podemos hacer eso, pero creémos que es mejor que la família venga a visitarla cuantas veces puedan…"

" … pasamos por eso … no puede ser interrumpido… matarnos a todos…"

" … Claro. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos… . Le pido que reconsideren… . pero ella aún necesita de ustedes…"

" … no la queremos de ninguna forma… acabando con nuestra família… basta mirar a su madre…"

" Ella es tán joven, es una pena…"

Las vczes se iban y volvian y yo no era capaz de decir cuales eran de mis padres y cuales pertencian a los de uniformes blancos que me rodeaban. Finalmente me habían llevado a un pequeño cuarto con una luz electrica colgada en el techo y una ventana pequeña y oscura en la pared. Mi padres me habían abandonado. No se dieron al trabajo ni de decirme adiós.

Era pior ahora. Las visiones venían tantas veces en este lugar frio. No eran más precisas que antes, pero venían con mayor frecuencia, aunque que intentase reprimirlas. Las personas aqui no me mantenían encerrada como yo pensaba que seria. Por lo menos me era dado un poco de libertad y estaba autorizada a ir a la cafeteria, andar por la sala, y sentarme afuera, pero eso era todo. No importaba donde estaba, ellos me observavan constantemente. La mayoria de ellos tenía una mirada de pena en la cara. Los odiaba. No hablaban conmigo para nada, y yo me sentía como un animal en un zoológico.

"Te gustarís jugar a algo, Mary Alice?" , me preguntó una enfermera gentil que no había visto antes. Casi salté de la silla. Estaba aqui hace tres semanas, y esta fué la primera persona en pedirme para hacer algo con ella. Yo estaba en la sala apenas sentada y mirando por la ventana ya que no habia mucho más para hacer.

" Alice… apenas Alice. " La corregí cuando pude superarme del shock.

"Bueno, Alice, yo soy Nancy, y amo los juegos. Te gustaría jugar uno conmigo?"

"Sí" , casi le sonreí. No había sonreído en tres semanas, y se sentía muy extraño volver a hacerlo, casi como si mis músculos se hubieran olvidado de como hacerlo. Ella parecia muy agradable, e la la sala, de repente, me parecia mucho más comoda.

"Que juegos te gustan?" , Me preguntó, aún muy amigable.

"Dominó. Conoces?"

"Claro, querida."

Mientras jugábamos, ella me habló sobre su vida. Yo estaba tán agradecida que ella no me hiciera cualquier pregunta.

Yo era una aberración, e una aberración loca. Era una de las más jovenes aqui, y todos me miraban como si yo tuviera la peste. No queria mostrar cuanto yo realmente era una aberración, hablando sobre las visiones.

Jugamos várias rodadas, e me encontré apreciando el juego con esa enfermera. Ella era una mujer bonita, pero no linda. Apenas comenzaba a salirle canas, pero las lineas de expresión en sus ojos eran profundas. Para mis jovenes ojos, ella parecia vieja, pero talvez eso fuera porque yo era joven.

Sus histórias me hicieron reir y sentí como si un peso enorme hubiera sido sacado do mi pecho. Sentí que podría volver a vivir.

"Me pareces mejor, Alice", dijo, cuando el juego terminó.

"Muchas gracias señora, me siento mejor", suspiré, y no era ninguna mentira. Normalmente, yo mentia en este lugar, porque la verdad me encerraría em nívevel inferiores, de donde venían los gritos.

"Volveré mañana, y podemos jugar nuevamente si quieres. Normalmente no tengo este divertimiento en mi turno. Tienes un espírito encantador, pero de alguma forma pareces muy madura para treze años."

"Me siento más madura, mucho más madura. Me divertí mucho. Muchas gracias." Dejé que la emoción en mi voz mostrara que tan agradecida estaba por el dia de hoy.

El dia siguiente fué igual de divertido. Jugamos poker, e yo gané. Casi al final del juego me comenzé a sentir más normal de lo ya me sentí en todo un año.

Jugamos juegos como essos por casi dos semanas. Eso no me ayudaba a espantar las visiones, pero me consolaba tener alguien que me trataba como una niña joven normal, en vez de apenas una paciente.

Pero al final de la segunda semana fué extraño. Podia sentir algo en mi mente avisandome, pero al igual que las visones, noera claro y me frustraba no saber que era. Esperava que la compañia de Nancy me animase un poco, porque no queria tener un ataque en su presencia. No queria que ella presenciara algo así.

"Hola querida, lista para nuestro juego?", ella me preguntó alegremente.

Ella me enseño a jugar a un juego nuevo, el juego interminable, ella lo llamaba, y lo jugamos por casi dos horas. Ella aún no me habia preguntado sobre mi família o visiones como los otros adultos de ropa blanca aqui. Yo era tan agradecida por eso.

Poco antes de la cena, una visión me atrapó. Me quedé tensa cuando el horror me atrapó, dejandome sin salida. Era Nancy, y unos hombres. Ella estaba andando, pero no podia ver donde, y ellos estabam listos para saltar en su en cima. Ellos estaban de uniforme, y eran muy grandes. Le harían daño. Entonces lo vi, la lluvia se llevaba su sangre. Cuando volví a mí, Nancy me estaba en sus brazos, pidiendo ayuda.

"No te vayas Nancy! No te vayas! " Grité mientras la agarraba de su vestido blanco y la jalaba hacia mí.

" Sueltame Alice, querida todo está bien. Apenas sueltame."

"No! Ellos te van a matar! Ellos te van a matar! No te vayas! " Mi voz, ahora, se escuchaba histérica, y yo sabía de eso, pero no podía dejar de gritar. De repente, mi mano la jaló muy fuerte, y los botones de la parte de adelante de su vestido blanco se soltaron. Su vestido se abrió. Agarré su cabello aún gritando.

Decenas de manos me agarraron de una sola vez. Me jalaron y me tiraron al piso. Yo pateaba y luchaba para que me soltaran. Ella tenia que entender. No podia morir. Necesitaba salvarla.

Algo afilado perfuró mi brazo y una presión fria y dolorosa comenzó a invadirme directamente a la cabeza y ojos. El cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas, y me desmayé.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, las personas se habían ido, pero el sol continuaba ahí. El cuarto daba vueltas. Parpadeé varias veces, y la tontura me pasó. El sol también disminuyó de tamaño hasta volverse una lámpara directamente sobre mí. Traté de frotarme los ojos para poder concentrarme mejor, pero mis manos apenas se movieron pocos centímetros. Me congelé cuando miré hacia abajo para ver que mis pulsos y tobillos estaban sujetados por unas cintas de cuero. Me habían amarrado!

"No!" Yo grité. "No me hagan esto a mí! No hice nada! Ayudenme! Mamá, ayudame!" El terror me congeló con las dos últimas palabras. "Mamá ayudame!" Grité más y más hasta que mis pulmones y garganta quemaron y mi voz se fué.

Después de no cuanto tiempo, simplesmente me recosté y lloré lágrimas silenciosas de rabia y verguenza. Mi madre nunca vendría de nuevo. Yo me había hecho esto a mi misma, o por lo menos mi locura lo hizo. Eestava loca, eso yo lo sabía, y lloré en luto por la vida que nunca tendría

La puerta se abrió, y ví que el pasadiso no tenía ventanas. Me quedé en shock al darme cuenta que provablemente estaba en un subterraneo, yo era una de los que gritaba.

El hombre que entró tenía una casaca blanca y ni sequiera me miró cuando él levantó una cosa de plata y me la pinchó en mi brazo. Al comienzo, pensé que fuese un cuchillo, y me pregunté si me mataría, pero yo estaba muy cansada e con miedo como para gritar, además mi voz se había ido. E más una vez la fría presión se apoderó de mí. "Una pena" , le escuché decir mientras la oscuridad me llebaba. La escuridad nunca terminó.


End file.
